


a quest home

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet has had the week from hell, and she really doesn’t care that Erica’s going to call her a wet blanket tomorrow- she’s going to sleep <i>now</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quest home

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/133370490520/for-sini-this-ended-up-on-the-gen-side-of-things)

Violet has had the week from hell, and she really doesn’t care that Erica’s going to call her a wet blanket tomorrow- she’s going to sleep  _now_. Admittedly, eight-thirty on a Friday evening is fairly early, but there is nothing that could keep her from passing out. Nothing.

.

After five glorious, and not nearly long enough, hours of sleep, Violet’s yanked awake by her phone ringing. Glaring at it, she isn’t conscious enough yet to remember it won’t actually ring forever, the screen goes dark. A moment later Kira’s name flashes up, and Violet hits the button this time before it can make more noise.  

“This better be good Yukimura,” Violet growls into the phone, not bothering to put a light on yet.

“Your friend Kira is almost asleep at  _Phoenix’s_ , can you pick her up?”

Violet grumbles out a reply and hangs up. It’s times like this when she wishes she still had a phone that snapped shut. With a sigh, Violet turns on the light, and throws a sweatshirt over her pjs.

.

“Violet!” Kira exclaims, looking very much awake, and she notices a huge takeout cup of coffee beside her. “Look what Cora brought me, she’s my new best friend.”

Violet tries for a smile, “If you have a new best friend, why did you need me to come and pick you up?”

She definitely fails on the smiling front, as Kira’s eyes go wide and sad, and she lets out a tiny, “Oh.”

“Shit, that’s not how I meant it,” Violet says, rubbing her eyes. “Sorry, I’m still half dead, who’s your friend?”

“Cora,” Kira says with a grin, upbeat again, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s shoulders.

The girl’s lips twitch, but she doesn’t shrug her off and even elaborates. “Allison called my brother Derek, and voila, taxi and coffee service.”

“Where’s Erica?” Violet asks, and when Kira’s face drops again, she swears that she isn’t going out again without proper rest. Fuck, she knew Erica was a touchy subject.

“With  _Hayden_ ,” Kira says, eyes watering. “Why doesn’t she want meeee?”

Kira’s looking up at Cora questionably, and Violet’s awake enough to properly interpret the panicked glances Cora’s giving her.

Violet scoots in next to Kira, hugging her other side. “Hey, shh, it’s okay. Have you talked to her?”

Kira hiccups, a small frown forming. “…no.”

“Well you won’t know until you do, right?” Violet asks, feeling more hopeful now that Kira isn’t crying.

“Right,” Kira agrees, and in a move that shouldn’t be possible in her drunken state, grabs her own phone and unlocks it.

“Nice. I mess up my passcode normally,” Cora says.

“Okay, no texting until you’re sober,” Violet declares, snatching and pocketing her phone.

Kira pouts, “But Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.”

“C'mon, we’ll walk you home and then if you’re sober you can text Erica.”

Cora snorts, and Kira jumps up excitedly, unsteady on her feet. “To home! A quest!”

Kira wobbles a little more dangerously, and Violet and Cora each take a side and an arm as they stumble to Kira’s apartment.

They reach outside after jostling more than a few people, and Kira looks at them both with wide eyes. For a brief moment, Violet thinks the brisk air helped, and the rest of the walk will be easier.

“You two would have  _the_  prettiest babies.”

Or not.


End file.
